


'Cause you're really my dearest friend

by ninjatools



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, im basically just posting my wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjatools/pseuds/ninjatools
Summary: love was always easier in films
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	'Cause you're really my dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> me being angsty again lmao
> 
> title taken from jenny by the studio killers
> 
> inspired by jenny by both studio killers and beach bunny

Ino was talking about boys again, complaining about how Sai was a shit date or something. It was pretty routine by now, all Sakura had to do was nod and hum sympathetically in the right places. Sakura’s parents were out again, some work function or fancy dinner; it didn't matter anyway, she was used to it by now. And Ino was always more than happy to come round for an unsupervised sleepover.

She was painting Sakura's nails, pink polish making the room smell of chemicals, soft hands gently holding hers as she carefully applied the varnish. As much as they might bicker at school, nights like these were always peaceful, the only sounds Ino’s low voice, the hum of the lamp, and the insects buzzing against the window screen. Sometimes she misses when they were both younger, when they would spend the whole day playing in their gardens, making flower crowns and potions and how they would run back to one of their houses, hand in hand, muddy and grass stained, and beg to be allowed to stay the night, how they would huddle up in bed under the covers with a torch and talk about everything for hours. She misses how easy it was, how she was allowed to wake, with their legs tangled, and just watch her sleep, how there was no little voice in the back of her head telling her she was taking advantage of their friendship, that Ino would hate her if she knew. Before, everything was simple, before, she loved Ino and it was easy. And then puberty hit, and Ino got boobs, and interested in boys, and they got interested in her because of said boobs, and Sakura was still in love with her.

It was a desperate, silent type of love, it knew it would be forever unrequited, and it hurt every time Ino talked about a boy that wasn't her, but she couldn't risk losing her so she nodded and smiled and watched as Ino was distracted by boy after boy.

Ino could be cruel without knowing it; she was selfish and callous and self obsessed and Sakura hated it, hated her. And the worst thing was that she couldn't, she couldn't hate her no matter however many times Ino would ditch her to talk to her new boy of the month or abandon her at a party to make-out with someone even though she knows Sakura hates parties and only goes because Ino drags her there.

She loves nights like these, where she has Ino all to herself and there's no one Ino needs to pretend and preen for; on these nights Ino is all hers and she selfishly wishes it could always be like this, but she’ll take what she can get.

Sometimes she thanks god that Sasuke is gay because she doesn't know what she’d do if Ino took him away too, she would have gone mad years ago if she didn't have Sasuke to commiserate with (she doesn't know what he sees in Naruto though) (Sasuke hates Ino and isn't shy in telling her as much every time they talk).

Now she loves Ino and its complicated, there’s an undercurrent of guilt running through their every interaction that she desperately hopes Ino doesn't sense.

She watches Ino's face as she concentrates on her nails, takes in how her blonde hair falls across her eyes, how she frowns as she focusses, lips pursed. She can feel her warm breath fan across her hands as she breathes. She can’t help but think abut what those lips would feel like pressed against hers, wonders if she would be better than those boys, she tenses, legs involuntarily squeezing the girl kneeling between them.

“Hey, watch it!” She lightly slaps Sakura's thigh, “This is a delicate operation, y’know, you haven't got a lot of nail to paint.” Sakura immediately puts her newly freed hand up to her mouth, a nervous habit she can’t kick. “Oh no you don’t,” Ino half yells, hand shooting out to grip her wrist firmly, “now sit _still_.”

Sakura obediently stays still while Ino finishes, anxiously nibbling at her lip, watching as Ino’s slim fingers hold the brush, as she positions her hands, occasionally squeezing a fingertip playfully.

She hates this, hates how her heart jumps every time Ino looks up at her through blonde eyelashes, hates the light flush she can feel on her cheeks and the guilty goosebumps down her spine.

They share the bed, Ino’s hair lying in a thick plait by the side of her head, eyes shut in peaceful sleep, body warm next to hers under the covers. In the dark of the night she can look at Ino without the fear of her looking back. She watches the moonlight play across her face, illuminating the arch of her brows, the swell of her lips, the way her fringe brushes across her closed eye.

Looking at Ino like this makes Sakura feel a warmth that even the guilt can’t disguise, heart so full of unsaid feelings that sometimes she thinks she might explode.

No one told her love would feel like this, like she’s suffocating and breathing clearly for the first time in her life simultaneously, and she hates it, she hates it like she hates Ino.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah :/
> 
> happy lesbian visability day ig
> 
> im on tumblr @usersasuke


End file.
